Lua
by IzzyCahill
Summary: Quem ele era realmente?
1. Olhando a Lua

**Gente eu queria fazer uma fic só com o Ian então aqui está! Não ficou muito bom, mas mandem reviews com suas opiniões mesmo assim! =D Tipo assim contem um spoiler insignificante do livro 10! Talvez vocês nem percebam.**

Ian Kabra.

Será que ele, de fato, era como sua mãe?

Vazio, duro e insensível. Era como ele se sentia. Tinha descobrido a poucas horas que a cruel Isabel tinha matado os pais de Amy e Dan Cahill.

Agora ele não parava de pensar nos primos de o que... septagésimo quinto grau?

Será que eles conheciam a verdade? _"Não, não podem saber..."_

Mas por que não? Ian achava que se Amy soubesse não teria salvado ele da queda do Monte Everest. Só que Amy não era aquele tipo de pessoa. Talvez mesmo que soubesse que sua mãe tinha matado Hope e Arthur, salvaria Ian. Por que Amy era mil vezes melhor que ele.

E ele havia traído sua confiança. _"Talvez se eu soubesse disso antes, teria sido diferente". _Mas afinal por que tudo tinha que ter um lado triste para que Ian se sensibilizasse? Por que só assim ele sentia seu coração.

Naquele momento tudo que ele pensou foi a caverna da Coréia. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Só para agradar a mãe e o pai, para mostrar que era capaz. Agora ele via o erro que tinha cometido.

Ele tinha um plano aquele dia. Para ele, Amy, Dan e Alistair eram só parte do plano. Mas ele tinha feito Amy se iludir. A beijou e a abandonou. E mesmo assim ela o salvou. Não guardou rancores. Pelo menos não naquele momento. _"Eu não teria feito o mesmo por ela. Provavelmente deixaria que ela morresse e salvaria o soro Janus."_ Ridiculo!

Como ele podia sequer pensar nisso? Trocar uma vida por um vidro congelado. Será que ele teria feito isso? Só para agradar uma assassina sem alma? Uma assassina sem alma que tinha lhe dado um tapa por essa caça à pista idiota.

Não!

Ele não queria ser assim! Não podia ser assim! A vida toda ele treinou e treinou para essa caça e olha só o que tudo isso fez a ele. Um coração de gelo. Olhos sem brilho. Uma criança sem infância. Um garoto sem amor.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Ian. _"Um garoto sem amor" _Aquilo começou a ecoar na cabeça dele.

Ele saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu ao jardim. Estava escuro, era noite de lua cheia, o unico brilho que iluminava o céu. Nenhuma estrela. Deitou-se na grama e olhou para a lua. Seu único conforto era ela.

O vento estava fraco, mas ainda assim brincava com seus cabelos. Aqueles momentos eram os favoritos de Ian.

Se deitar na grama, sentir o vento e esquecer os piores pesadelos da realidade.

**Então pessoas felizes? O que acharam?**

**Tipo eu achei que ficou muito sentimental (o que é minha cara!) mas até que eu gostei! Espero que vocês também tenham gostado!**


	2. Teorias

**Surpresa! Vou continuar essa fic! Mas vai ser irregular, um capitulo por semana talvez por causa da outra fic! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

**PS.: São Meses depois do que aconteceu no primeiro capitulo!**

Nem passado meses após o fim da caça, ele conseguia tirar da mente todos os seus erros desumanos ou não. Pensando bem ele e Natalie mereceram ter ficado ausentes da caça por um tempo. Ir para o Quirguistão procurar o tal Lake Tash, coisa que não existia.

Quem sabe tudo de ruim que lhe aconteceu, foi bem feito. Ele já havia sentido nojo de si mesmo, coisa que nunca tinha sequer passado pela sua cabeça.

O problema era que ele não sabia como reparar os seus milhares de erros. Era verdade que no final ele não tinha ficado do lado da sanguessuga que ele não podia chamar de mãe, mas isso não amenizava nem 1% de tudo. Pelo menos não para ele. Ele na verdade nunca receberá um "Te desculpo" das pessoas a quem havia magoado ou humilhado. E era um lista grande.

Por que ele tinha que ter feito tanta coisa errada na vida? Por duas pessoas que não mereciam ver o esforço alheio. Ele e Natalie já haviam duvidado dos pais, e no final tinham razão. 14 anos jogados fora no caso dele e 11 no dela. E para que?

Naquele momento ele não queria pensar naquilo mas as imagens não paravam de invadir sua cabeça. Era o pior castigo de todos. Por que ele só podia sofrer sozinho, não podia fazer mais nada. Seu pai já havia lhe dito várias vezes: "Não chore nas horas difícies, lamentar é para perdedores, meu filho não vai ser um perdedor, tenha coragem". Doía ouvir aquilo. Era como ouvir "Pare de ser estúpido, você está no mundo por um único propósito, não me desobedeça".

Mas aquilo o ajudará, secretamente. Por que ele sempre contradizia tudo, criava sua próprias teorias. Bom, pelo menos agora.

**Sim eu sei que está curto, mas todos serão assim, captando a essência dos momentos de dor dele! Não esqueçam os reviews que me deixam feliz ^^**


End file.
